La tierra de las medallas de oro
by electra78
Summary: Mario partio a ayudar a una princesa secuestrada pero durante su ausencia un personaje que ha envidiado al buen hombre,decide apoderarse de un reino que adora a Mario.Pasen y lean.


La tierra de las medallas de oro.

_Según dicen:_

Que había un pequeño reino donde la paz y la tranquilidad no eran de menos. Los comercios funcionaban porque no existía ni una persona que no tuviera algún trabajo que los motivara a levantarse, las plantaciones solo producían lo mejor, la mayoría de la gente no tenía la necesidad de cometer algo deshonesto (y aquellos que lo cometían, con uno o dos días en el peor calabozo era suficiente para que lo pensaran dos veces antes de volver a hurtar), ciertamente aquel era un lugar pacifico, prospero y encantador.

La perfección y la felicidad existían. Pero no eran duraderos, y el pueblo no tardo en descubrirlo.

Empezó con algo extraño en el castillo. Numerosos hombres del servicio estaban desapareciendo; Primero se creía que ya iban a aparecer en cualquier momento pero a medida que pasaban desde días hasta semanas se ordeno una investigación de adonde pudieron haber ido aquellas personas. El asunto fue de mal en peor cuando los hombres del reino ya fueran desde panaderos hasta contadores al igual desparecieron.

El rey estaba (a punto) de arrancarse la barba producto de la desesperación y de la incredulidad.

-¡Es que esto es increíble!- el consejero asintió - ¿Tu lo entiendes?- el consejero negó con la cabeza- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! – El consejero negó con la cabeza -No lo entiendo, los sabios no han dicho nada, dicen que este puede ir más allá de lo que conocemos- el consejero se encogió de hombros- Dime Sirilo ¿Soy mala persona?

-No mi Rey, me corto los dedos a que usted es lo mejor que le ha pasado a este pueblo.

El viejo rey se sentó en su trono con fondo morado.

-Tengo que mantener la compostura, mi reino me necesita y no debo preocuparlos - resolvió en tono firme…pero después de dejo resbalar hasta el suelo. No parecía faltarle mucho para echarse a llorar.

-Mi Rey por favor- el consejero se acomodo a su lado- No ponga esa cara que me deprime a ver, regáleme una sonrisita. Sonrisita coqueta.

-Sirilo tu sabes que yo he hecho todo para el pueblo prospere- empezó el rey apartando de un manotazo la mano del joven que intentaba alargar sus comisuras-Hemos trabajado para que podamos tener un status decente, que no falte nada, que podamos estar en un entorno tranquilo…-de pronto agarro al consejero por el cogote y lo sacudió- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-N…no…yo no…se- farfullo Cirilo intentando respirar.

El soberano soltó al fiel consejero y se puso a mirar por el ventanal del castillo. El sol brillaba haciendo que el jardín real tan bien cuidado resplandecía como si fueran joyas lo que habían plantado.

-Tú sabes que este lugar no me pertenece…

-Pero usted es el Rey…

-Si lo soy pero el crédito es de ese buen hombre- el rey tenia la mirada perdida.

-¿Habla de Mario? Si…antes de partir hacia Sarasaland hizo tan buenos servicios al reino que el pueblo quería que fuera el Rey…

-¡El es el Rey, Cirilo!

-Pero Majestad, recuerde que el cargo se lo dio a usted porque…

-¡Porque él es un buen hombre que no necesita una corona sobre su cabeza! –Enfatizo el rey-Hace el bien porque quiere no por obligación. Confió mucho en mí que a mí me deprime estar fallándole.

El consejero sabio que por más que intentara animarlo, no lo conseguiría por lo que en contra de su trabajo decidió callarse. Ambos estuvieron así por un rato hasta que incapaz de soportarlo, Cirilo se retiro.

El viejo hombre emitió un suspiro. Pese al día soleado, se notaba un aire de tristeza y temor en los jardineros, en el personal y en el resto del pueblo. El realmente quería llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Por Mario y por el reino…se los debía, a ninguno de ellos decepcionaría. ¿Pero por dónde empezar? ¿A quién consultar ahora que el hombre más inteligente se encontraba fuera? Nadie sabía cómo desaparecían esas personas porque literalmente eso pasaba. Desaparecían sin que nadie los viera o sin siquiera dejar un cabello. ̎Como una fuerza los agarrara de los pies y los succionaran desde el suelo ̎ pensó el rey con un escalofrió. Con su mente puesta en hombre, en fuerzas misteriosas y hoyos tragándose personas, se encamino hasta una mesita en donde yacía un juego rustico de té. Ya estaba frio porque ya tenía un buen rato desde que lo habían servido pero aun así le dio unos sorbos al tiempo que daba vueltas en la pequeña pero simpática sala del trono. Las más grandes influencias del reino habían contratado decoradores para que remodelaran el castillo porque se suponía que era para Mario pero este con su risa jovial repuso rápidamente:

_-¿Un castillo? Vean mi tamaño amigo. Sobraría mucho espacio, no este castillo debe ser para el rey, sus consejeros y para quienes trabajaran con él. Yo prefiero mi vieja pero cómoda casa._

_-_Mario Bross si yo fuera tu ¿qué haría en estos momentos de crisis?- reflexiono en voz alta el viejo, deposito la taza en uno de los brazos del trono y por enésima vez, dirigió su cansada y vieja mirada al exterior- Si no fuera porque estamos en primavera, diría que el clima soleado y brillante se burla de la tormenta que estamos…

¡Patapum!

El viejo hombre dio un brinco de la sorpresa al escuchar el estruendo que parecía provenir de los pisos de abajo. No paso mucho antes de que ordenes, gritos y numerosos golpes se escucharan también. De pronto se abrió la puerta y un soldado se dejo caer al suelo jadeando para recuperar las fuerzas.

-¿Qué pasa buen hombre?- pregunto de inmediato el rey arrodillándose junto a el

El soldado inhalo para poder recuperar el habla.

-Un…uno…unos monstruos forzaron las puertas….están…in…in…vadiendo el castillo.

-Oh no- dejo caer el hombre.

-Y no solo eso…. ¡Tienen al pueblo! – al pobre soldado casi se le salían los ojos de las orbitas -¡Rodearon comercios, casa!

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Han lastimado a alguien?

-No lo sé- el soldado agarro por el cogote al rey - ¡Allí viene, se dirige a esta sala! Ese hombre gigante…

Y dicho esto se desmayo.

Ni lento ni perezoso, el viejo hombre tomo al soldado y lo alejo de la puerta escondiéndolo detrás de un enorme jarrón del balcón. Y como no era ningún cobarde, se apresuro a esperar a quien fuera ese hombre gigante que amenazaba ese reino. Pronto los ruidos de combate y los gritos que decían ̎ ¡Aléjense! ̎ empezaron a sonar más de cerca. Tomando una posición defensora, el rey se coloco frente a la puerta sin ninguna intención de retroceder.

Y la puerta de la entrada exploto.

Unos seres que el rey nunca creyó que pudiesen existir, entraron como rayo a la sala. Tenían la forma de un champiñón pero con unas minúsculas patas, con grandes ojos y unos colmillos. Invadiendo cada centímetro y rodeando al rey para que este evitara huir.

Perplejo, el rey se fijo si alguna de esas criaturas se animaba a atacarlo pero no paso nada. Todavía los estaba contemplado con asombro cuando una enorme figura tapo la entrada.

Al principio pensó que era Mario. Pero Mario no era tan grande ni tan gordo ni tampoco tenía esa mirada ansiosa que denotaba una maldad interminable. El rey parpadeo pero después se repuso

-¿Tu quien eres y porque tienes este reino aterrorizado?

El gigantón lo miro con sumo interés que el viejo hombre se sintió incomodo bajo su mirada.

-Yo te creía más joven- dijo al fin el extraño, soltó una risotada – Ya sabía yo que exageraban acerca de ti.

-No lo entiendo- musito el rey - ¿Qué significa esto?

El extraño se empezó a rascar distraídamente cabeza.

-Bueno, no quiero alargar esto, tengo grandes proyectos para esto y no puedo esperar. Entrégame el reino.

-¡¿Perdóneme?!

-Si, si lo quiero todo, desde las llaves hasta cada rincón de esta tierra ¡y cuidado con que te falte algo!

-Ciertamente usted está cometiendo y diciendo locuras. ¿Cómo voy a entregarle el reino a un desconocido? – cuestiono el rey

-¿Extraño, usted no me conoce? - el gigantón apretó dientes y puños – Aparte de tenerlo todo eres muy soberbio al no reconocerme.

-El no conocer a los extranjeros no te hace soberbio- repuso el rey frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Para tu información yo soy el gran e invencible Wario—el recién presentado apretó sus brazos intentando mostrar músculos que en realidad eran gordura – Así sin mas ya dámelo.

-¡Wario!- repitió el rey asombrado por lo familiar que le sonaba el nombre.

-Deja ya hacerme perder el tiempo, ya entrégame tu reino Mario.

En ese momento el rey comprendió que aquel Wario debía pensar que él era Mario. Ese malvado estaba carente de información porque todo el mundo sabía que el reino se llamaba la tierra de Mario pero el rey no era Mario. Y aun así el sabía lo que debía responder.

-¡Yo no pienso entregarle esta tierra a un extraño! Se nota que es usted perezoso, malvado, rencoroso y de muy mala educación. ¡Así que haga el favor de retirarse en este preciso momento antes de que mis soldados lo hagan papilla!

-Eso ya está hecho- rio sonoramente Wario – Aunque los que están hecho papilla son los soldados.

-¡No!

-¡Si!- vocifero Wario. A una señal los champiñones mutantes se apretujaron contra el rey mientras este intentaba defenderse pero por su desgracia los años ya no eran los adecuados para pelear por lo que fue atrapado.

-Una segunda oportunidad Mario- el gigantón acerco su cara (lo cual no era algo agradable) –Dame este tierra de pacotilla y yo te dejare ir. Vete a meter a mas tuberías y déjame con el poder.

Con una mirada de profundo desprecio el rey más fuerte de todo sentencio:

-Señor, usted tiene el rostro más feo que he visto.

-Tomare eso como un no- concluyo Wario con una mirada enojada pero complaciente a la vez. Levanto sus dedos gordos – Hace tiempo que he deseado hacer este hechizo.

* * *

Este fic va dedicado a los que alguna vez jugaron Super Mario Land 6 Golden Coins (Examinado las viejas cajas encontre mi gameboy de la era del caldo y traia el cartucho) Esto es algo asi como un fic de como sucedieron los eventos al juego. Como tengo otro proyecto pendiente (en el cual no le encuentro inspiracion) me pican las ganas de ponerlo como one shot pero si ustedes quieren que continue me avisan ¿va? Espero que les guste y nos vemos.

Gracias.


End file.
